kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Ren Amagasaki
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is the third CEO of Genm Corp.. His true identity is the from the game Toki Meki Crisis, transforming into it by using the Gashacon Bugvisor. As recorded by CR, Lovelica is part of the High Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle alongside Para-DX and Graphite. Character History Ren Amagasaki took over as CEO of Genm Corp. following the disappearance of Kuroto Dan. Under his watch, an in-house competition was held, led by Tsukuru Koboshi and his development team, to create a new game to save the company. He later appears to turn Poppy Pipopapo into his servant, leading her to become the final Bugster needed for the completion of Kamen Rider Chronicle. Lovelica is then ultimately destroyed by Kamen Rider Cronus due to his time controlling powers. Despite Lovelica being a perfected Bugster capable of regenerating, he died when Cronus stopped time, negating his resurrection. Personality He is shown to be somewhat vain, shrewd, and flirtatious, as shown as when he 'fell' for Poppy twice (first while being Asuna and second while she revealed her Bugster form). He also tends to exaggerates his actions and be rather dimwitted. This was shown when he told Sora her audition failed, thereby increasing her stress and precipitating her infection to break out. In reality, Ren is a manipulative person who could brainwash others with an unknown method, although so far, this only works for Poppy. Most of his traits are from those of simulation games. Powers and Abilities As confirmed that he is a Bugster with a human form, similar to Graphite, Parad and Poppy Pipopapo. ;Mind Alteration/Reset :As shown with Poppy Pipopapo, Ren is able to use mind alteration/reset on Bugsters to do his bidding. It is not known as of yet if this ability affects normal humans as well. When he used this ability, his eyes glow in a bluish-indigo color. ;Digital World Traversing :Much like most Bugsters, Ren is able to traverse between the real world and the digital world. ;Voice Disguise :Ren is able to switch between two different voices; one being used when posing as Genm Corp.'s CEO, and another being used when he drops the CEO facade while speaking with the other Bugsters. ;Fire Breath :In his human form, Ren can breath fire. Forms By using the Gashacon Bugvisor, he can assume this default monster form, though unlike Graphite, he does not need to attach the Bugvisor to its handle. ;Powers and Abilities: :;Invulnerability ::Originating from a dating simulation, any physical attacks and bullet attacks, or any violent attacks as he describes them, do not work against him. :;Attack Reversal ::Besides his immunity to physical attacks, he can redirect an enemy's bullet attack back to themselves and his surrounding enemies. :; ::Lovrica's Bugster Viruses, taking the form of a harem of maids. They can also help him empower his attacks via his charm towards women. However, due of Ex-Aid reprogramming, his harem is destroyed, allowing him to become vulnerable to physical attacks ;Weaknesses: :;Women's Rejection: He can take a huge amount of damage when being insulted and rejected by females, to the point of de-transforming himself. :;Maximum Mighty X: Like all Bugsters, Lovrica is susceptible to being reprogrammed by Maximum Mighty X. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 27, 32 - Ride-Player= Ride-Player *'Height': 198.0 cm. *'Weight': 96.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.0 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 8.0 sec. Ride-Players are the "Kamen Rider" form used by civilians to play Kamen Rider Chronicle. To transform into a Ride-Player, a person must activate their Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, and press its button again to transform. In this form, all Ride-Players are equipped with the Ride Weapon, which can transform between a sword and a gun. They also have the ability to use other Gashacon Weapons used by the Riders by stealing their Gashats and activating them, as shown when several Ride-Players stole Emu's Gashats and activated them to summon the Gashacon Key Slasher and Gashacon Sparrow. However, this ability is limited, as if a Ride-Player takes away the Gashacon Weapon for the corresponding Gashat (seen with the Gashacon Breaker of Mighty Action X), no matter how many times another Ride-Player activates the Mighty Action X Gashat, another Gashacon Breaker will not appear. Ride-Players detransform by pressing the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat's button again. Where they store the Gashat while transformed is unclear. Currently, this form has no formal finisher. Ren briefly used this form during a live broadcast by Genm Corp. to promote Kamen Rider Chronicle. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 27 }} Equipment *Gashacon Bugvisor - Primary transformation device. *Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat *Ride Weapon (default weapon) **Blade Mode **Gun Mode Behind the Scenes Portrayal Ren Amagasaki is portrayed by . His other voice is voiced by , who is also the narrator for Ex-Aid. In his initial cameo, he was portrayed by an unidentified stand-in. Notes *Ren is the second double-agent character who possesses a monstrous identity and a secondary voice who is portrayed by their respective narrators, the first being Kuniteru Emoto/Virgo/Tachibana from Kamen Rider Fourze. *Ren's role and association with the Bugsters makes him similar to Mitsuhide Nira from Kamen Rider Drive, both of which are comic relief villains. *Ren is the first Bugster to become a temporary Rider, unlike Parad and Poppy becoming permanent Riders. Though unlike previous one-time villain Riders, he only uses his Rider form for non-combat reasons. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 27: Love & Peace for the Winner! **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 32: Judgment Received! Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Bugsters Category:Perfected Bugsters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Plant Monsters Category:Flower Monsters Category:Temporary Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Deceased